E de medo
by Tilim
Summary: Há sempre um inimigo atrás do outro, mais forte que o anterior... E nós sempre lutamos e lutamos com o coração pesado de coragem... E de medo.
1. O Elixir dos Deuses

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**ELIXIR DOS DEUSES**

-

-

-

-

-

Duas semanas se passaram desde de que Ravena e Robin tinham se declarado, resolveram guardar segredo, porque, sendo heróis, os vilões poderiam usar esse amor para prejudicá-los.

Alguns problemas eles enfrentaram, mas não tão ruins como um novo inimigo, ele se autodenominava Hades. Tinha poderes estupendos, podia controlar os quatro elementos e ainda convergir fogo em lava e água em gelo, podia formar zumbis com a terra e tornados com o ar. Ele era muito poderoso.

E só foi graças a esse poder que ele conseguiu ferir Ravena gravemente. Não sem antes, com suas últimas forças, ela derrotá-lo.

- Rápido, rápido! – exclamava Robin desesperado – Temos que salvá-la, não podemos deixar que ela morra!

- Calma Robin – disse Mutano.

- Eu só vou conseguir me acalmar quando ela estiver fora de perigo – disse Robin e continuou a correr ao lado da maca, junto com Estelar, Cyborg e Mutano, que levava Ravena a ala hospitalar da Torre Titã.

Chegando a ala hospitalar depositaram o corpo inconsciente de Ravena em uma cama, colocaram um tubo para respiração em seu nariz e um medidor de batimentos cardíacos em seu dedo indicador. Não demorou muito para que o triste zigue-zague do eletrocardiograma começasse a piscar indicando que ela ainda estava viva.

"Por favor, Ravena, agüente firme" pensava Robin, ela estava deixando-o e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la.

Cyborg e Estelar fizeram curativos em seus braços, pernas, abdômen e rosto de Ravena e aplicaram uma injeção.

- Agora só depende dela – disse Cyborg saindo da sala e avisando Robin e Mutano que esperavam no corredor.

- Os ferimentos dela foram muito graves – disse Estelar – Mas ela precisa resistir!

Os Titãs abaixaram as cabeças e ficaram em silêncio. Então, lentamente Cyborg e Mutano foram deixando o corredor e se dirigindo a sala de estar.

- Robin – disse Estelar, tristemente – Vamos descansar também, foi uma luta difícil.

- Não, obrigada Estelar – respondeu o líder – Eu vou ficar com ela, quem sabe ela posso absorver minhas forças e se recuperar um pouco mais rápido.

- Mas, Robin... – começou a ruiva mas ele a interrompeu.

- Pode ir Estelar – disse Robin e abriu a porta – Eu preciso ficar com ela.

Robin entrou na sala e Estelar sentiu um grande aperto no coração, Robin não gostava mais dela, ele agora gostava da Ravena. Foi até seu quarto e caiu na cama, já era bem tarde e logo pegou no sono.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Robin estava sentado no muro da sacada, Ravena respirava com dificuldade e ficava murmurando frases sem nexo como: "Eu nunca me curvarei a você" ou "Jamais vou desistir" e uma que Robin gostou de ouvir "Eu amo o Robin e não vou deixar você machucá-lo". Com certeza ela estava travando uma dura batalha interna.

Desceu do murinho e foi até perto da Ravena, ela era tão linda e o rosto ficava tão diferente de quando ela estava acordada. Vê-la com o rosto tranqüilo daquele jeito poderiam falar que ela estava apenas dormindo, nada parecido com o semblante sério do dia-a-dia habitual.

Robin abaixou a cabeça e deu-lhe um leve selinho. Viu as sobrancelhas dela mexerem-se um pouco, mas logo voltaram ao normal.

- Ravena – sussurrou Robin ainda com o rosto perto do dela – Você não pode me deixar, eu não posso mais viver sem você.

- Você não vai conseguir salvá-la dessa vez, Robin – disse uma voz muito conhecida na sacada.

- Slade – disse Robin – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Negócios, Robin – continuou Slade – Você não vai conseguir salvá-la com os medicamentos normais dessa vez.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou o líder.

- Ravena é uma feiticeira de Azarath e ela lutou contra a reencarnação de um antigo Deus grego – disse Slade – E nessa luta ela foi ferida gravemente pela arma de Hades, a Adaga dos Infernos, ou seja, você precisa do Elixir dos Deuses para salvá-la.

Robin ficou quieto por alguns instantes, pensando.

"Slade nunca faz um ponto sem nó, ele, com certeza, vai querer alguma coisa em troca, mas pela Ravena eu troco até a minha vida"

- Onde posso encontrar esse elixir? – perguntou Robin, cautelosamente.

- No Monte Olimpo – disse Slade – O Monte dos Deuses.

- Você não é de fazer tratos ou dar informações de graça, Slade – disse Robin – O que quer?

Slade estendeu a mão e na palma se encontravam dois vidrinhos branco-pérola com 10cm de altura e triangulares na parte de baixo. Pegou um vidrinho em cada mão e começou falar.

- Neste você coloca um pouco de elixir pra Ravena – Slade balançou a mão direita – E neste você coloca um pouco de elixir pra mim – terminou balançando a mão esquerda.

- Então você quer que eu pegue um pouco de elixir dos Deuses pra você – repetiu Robin – Pra que você o quer, Slade? Vida eterna? Imortalidade?

- Ora, Robin, eu não te ensinei nada? – perguntou Slade cruzando os braços – Pessoas com talento não deveriam desaparecer, se é que me entende.

- Terra – disse Robin – Você vai revivê-la.

- Terra não está morta, Robin – disse Slade – Está, temporariamente, desacordada, mas não está morta.

- E você, com seu grande coração, pretende revivê-la sem nada a receber em troca – comentou Robin com desdém.

- Você está me ofendendo, Robin – disse Slade – Eu só quero ajudar a minha pequena aprendiz.

- Claro – disse Robin e estendendo a mão pegou os frascos – Do que são feitos?

- São feitos com uma pedra extinta do mundo terreno, chamada Dricíliu, foram forjados pelo ferreiro de Zeus, Hefesto e escondidos no labirinto do Minotauro, em Creta. – disse Slade.

- Eu e os Titãs vamos conseguir o elixir – disse Robin e virou-se para encarar Ravena ainda inconsciente.

- Não, Robin – alertou Slade – Só um pode entrar no Monte Olimpo, aquele que guarda amor verdadeiro no coração, por que senão, eu mesmo iria.

- O que acontece com quem entra lá sem ter amor verdadeiro? – perguntou Robin.

- Vira cinzas – respondeu Slade – Por que me faz está pergunta, Jovem Titã? Por acaso está inseguro se realmente ama Ravena ou Estelar?

- Eu fui apaixonado por Estelar, Slade – disse Robin – Mas é Ravena quem eu amo.

- Bom, então eu já vou – disse Slade virando-se – Outra coisa, Robin, você precisa conseguir o elixir em 48 horas a partir do momento em que uma lua aparecer na testa da Ravena, senão será tarde.

Robin olhou Ravena com carinho e preocupação. Então se voltou para Slade, mas este já tinha desaparecido. Então andou até Ravena e, ainda segurando os frascos deu-lhe um beijo e saiu.

Passou em seu quarto e pegou algumas armas, desceu para a sala de estar e encontrou Cyborg dormindo no sofá e Mutano estirado no chão. Sorriu de lado e escreveu um bilhete que pregou na geladeira. Subiu as escadas até o local onde se encontrava a Nave Titã com suas partes separadas e sentou-se na sua parte, colocou os vidrinhos em uma caixinha de madeira e colocou a caixa dentro de uma mochila verde que deixou ao lado. Deu a partida e esperou a porta de abrir. Após ela se escancarar começou a planar devagar até engatar uma marcha mais veloz e assim começar sua jornada em busca do Elixir dos Deuses, em busca da cura de Ravena.

- Eu vou te salvar – disse Robin – Nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno, eu vou te salvar.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUA...**


	2. O Guardião do Portal

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES, CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**O GUARDIÃO DO PORTAL DOS DEUSES**

-

-

-

-

-

Cyborg acordou com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã que lhe batiam no rosto, vindos das grandes janelas da sala de estar da Torre Titã. Sentou-se no sofá e se espreguiçou, olhou em volta e viu Mutano babando no tapete. Deu um risinho maroto e estufou o peito.

- MUTANOOOOO – gritou com toda a sua força.

- AHHHHHHHH! – gritou Mutano se levantando num pulo – ONDE É O INCÊNDIO?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – ria-se Cyborg rolando no sofá.

- Não tem graça, Cyborg – resmungou Mutano com os baços cruzados e a cara emburrada.

A porta de metal se abriu e de lá saiu uma afoita Estelar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Estelar e logo viu Mutano emburrado e Cyborg rindo como um louco.

- Nada, só que eu dei um susto no Mutano – disse Cyborg limpando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

Estelar deu um sorriso e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá uma caixa de leite e ao fechar a porta viu o bilhete de Robin e o pegou levando aos Titãs.

- Gente, um bilhete do Robin – disse Estelar estendendo o bilhete, Cyborg pegou e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Titãs,_

_Fui conseguir o Elixir dos Deuses pra poder curar a Ravena. Só isso pode curá-la. Entrem em contato comigo caso uma lua apareça na testa dela._

_Obrigado, Robin._

- Elixir dos Deuses? – perguntou Mutano – O que é isso?

- Na mitologia grega dizia que o Elixir dos Deuses podia curar qualquer tipo de doença ou enfermidade e até maldições – explicou Cyborg.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

- Claro – entusiasmou-se Cyborg – Remédios normais não podem curar Ravena por que ela foi ferida com a Adaga dos Infernos.

- O que pode curá-la é o Elixir e Robin foi atrás dele – resumiu Estelar – Mas por que ele não nos chamou?

- Eu não sei, Estelar – disse Cyborg – Mas ele deve ter seus motivos.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Robin estacionou a sua parte da Nave Titã em uma clareira no meio do Monte. O vidro blindado que o protegia subiu com um som de fogo sendo apagado e depois de pegar a mochila que continha a caixinha de madeira com os fracos de Dricíliu. Começou, então, a longa caminhada para o topo do Monte Olimpo.

Por um longo tempo ele subiu, já era hora do almoço quando seu walk talkie tocou, era Cyborg.

- _Oi cara, onde é que você está?_ – perguntou Cyborg.

- _Monte Olimpo_ – respondeu Robin, sem delongas – _Apareceu alguma coisa na testa da Ravena?_

- _Apareceu sim, uma lua negra_ – afirmou Cyborg – _O que significa?_

- _Significa que eu só tenho mais 48 horas para conseguir o Elixir ou..._ – disse Robin, mas não conseguiu terminar, não conseguia acreditar na idéia de Ravena... morrer.

_- Eu sei, cara_ – disse Cyborg em tom de consolo – _Ninguém aqui quer que isso aconteça._

Robin sorriu e Cyborg entendeu.

- _Cyborg desligando_ – disse – _Boa Sorte!_

- _Robin desligando_ – respondeu o líder – _Obrigado!_

Robin tornou a guardar o walk talkie no cinto e olhou pra cima e depois para o relógio.

- 12:00 – disse para si mesmo – 48 horas e contando.

Enquanto subia Robin fazia os cálculos das horas mentalmente.

"Eu sai da Torre eram 2:30 da manhã, cheguei aqui era 6:30, 4 horas dá Grécia a Torre, Ravena apareceu com a lua as 12:00, então posso contar apenas 44 horas para conseguir o Elixir".

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Quando Robin chegou ao topo encontrou uma caverna, já tinha anoitecido, eram 19:45, tinha só mais 36:55 e a caverna estava completamente na penumbra. Tirou a mochila verde das costas e começou a revirá-la. Enquanto fazia isso não percebeu um vulto encapuzado parar diante da porta da caverna e encará-lo.

- Droga, eu sabia que tinha esquecido algo e foi justo à lanterna – disse pra si mesmo – Se Cyborg estivesse aqui, ele tem lanterna embutida...

Então levantou a cabeça e voltou a colocar a mochila nas costas quando viu o vulto. Era uma capa cinzenta flutuante e embaixo do capuz tinha dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Robin

- Eu sou o Guardião do Portal dos Deuses – disse o vulto

- O que eu tenho que fazer para entrar? – perguntou novamente

- Tem que responder a charada corretamente – disse o Guardião – Mas nenhum mortal jamais conseguiu.

- É que nenhum outro mortal que veio aqui, veio com boas intenções – disse Robin.

- Muito bem – concordou o Guardião – Dois pais e dois filhos entraram na caverna e cada um deles levou dois acompanhantes, então, quantas pessoas entraram na caverna?

Robin escutou atentamente o enigma, sentou-se e se pos a pensar. Ficava repetindo mentalmente a charada.

"Dois pais e dois filhos" pensou "Cada um deles levou dois acompanhantes"

"8 pessoas" finalmente concluiu.

Já eram 20:00 horas quando Robin se levantou. Decidido.

- Então, rapaz – disse o Guardião – Descobriu?

- Três – disse Robin – Entraram três homens na caverna.

O Guardião olhou e soltou uma gargalhada. Quando voltou ao normal olhou para Robin.

- Oito, rapaz – disse – Foi o que disseram os que vieram aqui antes de você, mas está certo. Três, um avô, um pai e um neto. Dois filhos e dois pais e cada um deles levou os outros dois como acompanhantes, muito esperto.

- Eu avisei que vim com boas intenções – disse o líder.

- Está certo – disse o Guardião e com um movimento das mãos a rocha que fechava a entrada da caverna moveu-se para o lado dando passagem para Robin. – Boa sorte, rapaz. O que vem a seguir não será tão fácil quanto essa charada.

Robin entrou e a rocha tornou-se a fechar, estava ele lá, sozinho no escuro. Deu um passo e tochas se acenderam nas paredes da caverna iluminando um vasto e longo corredor. Robin continuou andando e andando, ali se perdia a noção do tempo, poderiam ter se passado muitos minutos ou horas ou dias. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora de Robin e ele se lembrou do relógio. Já eram 20:20.

"Já estou andando há 20 minutos" pensou Robin

Então Robin parou, ainda podia ver muitas tochas iluminando o corredor fundo, mas algo o incomodava, desde que entrou tinha a impressão de estar sendo vigiado, mas não era isso que o incomodava, era um barulho baixo e engasgado. Um barulho de algo pesado rolando.

TUM!

Olhou para trás e seus olhos se arregalaram, uma enorme pedra redonda vinha deslizando em sua direção, tinha que correr, já que não poderia voltar para trás por que a pedra abrangia todo o corredor. Começou a correr muito rápido, o mais rápido que suas pernas poderiam agüentar.

Seguia pelo corredor sem saber o que iria encontrar com uma pedra enorme em seu encalço, então não tinha mais tochas, era o fim do corredor. Chegou em uma de pedras cinzentas, circular com muitos blocos de pedra altos dispostos pela sala. Assim que o menino prodígio pulou em cima de um desses blocos a pedra caiu em um alçapão que tinha acabado de se abrir, assim que o alçapão se fechou os blocos de pedra começarão a se movimentar revelando três portas grandes de pedra maciça e o corredor pelo qual tinha chegado desapareceu. Uma delas tinha uma caveira entalhada, na outra um raio e na outra um sol. Robin olhou para aquelas portas sem saber o que fazer quando letras em chamas começaram a aparecer onde outrora tinha estado o corredor pela qual o líder dos titãs tinha chegado àquela sala circular. E as letras se tornaram palavras que, por fim, se tornaram frases.

_Até aqui conseguiu chegar_

_Aquele que amor no coração tem_

_Mas daqui só irá escapar_

_Se escolher a porta que, certamente, lhe convém_

Essas palavras se transformaram em fumaça dando lugar a outras.

_A caveira deves seguir _

_Se tiveres uma alma a acudir._

_O raio irá lhe guiar_

_Para um desejo que queira realizar_

_O sol vai aquecer_

_A lua que te fez adoecer._

Essas palavras também foram virando fumaça enquanto davam lugar a outras.

_Apenas uma porta pode escolher_

_E se escolher a errada vai se arrepender_

_Portanto escolha com atenção_

_Aqui deves esquecer a razão, e deves seguir o coração._

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CONTINUA...**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_NahRaven_

_Red X_

_Stephanie-chan_

**Quero me desculpar pelo atraso, tive problemas técnicos com o computador, mas ai está, o próximo capítulo está pela metade mas vou posta-lo o mais rápido possível. **

**Obrigado por terem a paciência de ler e de esperar o próximo capítulo. Mandem reviews com seus comentários. **


	3. Reta Final

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES, CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**RETA FINAL**

-

-

-

-

-

Robin ficou pensativo enquanto via as últimas frases virarem fumaça e tochas se acenderem por toda a extensão das paredes até ao lado das portas. Repassava os versos em sua cabeça tentando entender o que realmente queria. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus e apoiou a cabeça na mão e cotovelo apoiou na perna. Naquela caverna aparentava o tempo passar rápido demais.

- Se desejo que Ravena fique curada tenho que seguir o raio, se quero salvar a alma dela tenho que seguir a caveira – disse enquanto pensava – Mas se quero que ela melhore de uma enfermidade tenho que seguir o sol.

Levantou-se e olhou no relógio, 20:47.

Andou lentamente até a porta e parou em frente dela. As letras começaram a aparecer de novo.

_Vejo que está decidido_

_Mas atrás dessa porta mora o perigo_

_Tenha certeza que será bem recebido_

_Mas não fique certo quanto a sair vivo._

- Realmente esses Deuses dariam ótimos psicólogos de suicidas, dão um apoio moral – resmungou Robin enquanto a porta se abria e dela um brilho dourado entorpecia sua visão. Robin entrou quando a luz diminuiu dando vista a um corredor dourado.

Conforme ia andando vozes celestiais cantavam o verso que tinha lido antes de escolher a porta.

_O sol vai aquecer_

_A lua que te fez adoecer._

_E você vai se surpreender_

_Com o que ele pode fazer._

_ELIXIR DOS DEUSES_

_ELIXIR DOS DEUSES_

_Corra para alcançar_

_Ou não vai conseguir pegar_

_Mas fique esperto_

_O perigo está, OLHE PRO CHÃO, bem perto._

Quando a última frase foi cantada o chão se abriu e Robin, desprevenido, caiu num abismo muito fundo, mas quase chegando ao fundo conseguiu se reequilibrar e cair em pé, como um gato ágil.

Mas o chão em que ele pisava estava estranhamente fofo e peludo e de repente ele começou a se mexer. Robin deu um salto para trás e caiu em frente ao enorme cão de três cabeças da qual tinha estado na cabeça até a pouco. O Cérbero, o cão enorme e negro de três cabeças da mitologia grega que guarda a porta para o mundo dos mortos.

- Então eu vou ter que enfrentar você – falou Robin, como se esperasse que o cachorro respondesse.

- Se quiser passar, terá que me derrubar.

E não é que o cachorro respondeu? Robin olhou por trás da pata do cão e viu uma grande porta de aço negro.

- Certo – Robin colocou a mochila ao lado e voltou-se para o cão, retirou o seu bastão do cinto e viu ele se mexer também, balançou o focinho e raspou as patas no chão do abismo.

Robin começou investindo, mas o gigante cão era rápido e com a pata jogou-o na parede. O líder flexionou as pernas e usou a parede para pegar impulso e ir direto para o Cérbero, mas desviou passando por cima dele e usou três discos explosivos, um para cada cabeça. Caiu ao lado e esperou a poeira baixar para avistar o cão, mas não esperava por uma pata dele sair da nuvem de poeira e o acertasse. Robin caiu de bruços no chão e o cão deu dois passos em sua direção, mas o Titã pulou em sua cabeça do meio e segurou sua duas orelhas, o cão soltou um uivo de dor e sacudiu a cabeça para derrubar o perturbador. Robin agarrou-se as orelhas com mais força.

A luta contra o enorme cão de três cabeças continuou incansável e intensa, nenhum dos dois iria se render e cair tão facilmente, mas Robin teria que ser rápido, não sabia o que viria a seguir e seu tempo estava acabando. Tinha que salvar Ravena, mas aquele cão não estava ajudando.

"E agora seria muito bom ter a Estelar por perto" pensou enquanto se recuperava de mais um golpe "Ela é super forte".

Mas não tinha Estelar por perto, nem Mutano, Cyborg ou... Ravena.

"Eu tenho que me concentrar" pensou "Mas é difícil, ela me desconcentra"

- Eu acho que esta luta já está durando demais – falou o Cérbero – Vou acabar com isso.

E atacou Robin com as três cabeças abaixadas, iria esmagá-lo na parede como um inseto asqueroso, mas Robin desviou e o cão se chocou na parede com um estrondo que fez as paredes tremerem. Robin viu que o cão não iria levantar correu e pegou a mochila e se dirigiu a porta, ficou indeciso por um minuto mas então puxou as grandes argolas e entrou, a porta se fechou nas suas costas naquele minuto.

Escuridão, negrume, trevas. Era apenas isso que o Titã podia enxergar, nada além disso. Pensava estar em um imenso corredor como na caverna. Mas não sabia. Não podia ver, não podia falar, não podia ouvir nada, nem sentir cheiro nenhum ou se apoiar em algo. Estava sozinho no escuro, pequeno de frente com a escuridão que se apossa de tudo e de todos os descuidados com coração fraco.

"Pequenos de coração fraco" pensou e seu pensamento pareceu ecoar no vazio daquele lugar "Tenho que salvar Ravena, eu tenho um caminho e é seguir em frente".

Deu um passo para frente e seu movimento ecoou surdo pela extensão do lugar e assim continuou, não sabia o quanto já tinha andado e nem quanto tempo já tinha se passado, só sabia que estava chegando perto.

Deu mais um passo e parou, olhou no relógio em seu pulso com a fraca luz embutida. 3:33.

"Droga, só tenho mais 29:67"

Então uma luz se acendeu no centro de um grande salão de pedra branca, Robin demorou para se acostumar novamente a luz, mas quando sua visão melhorou olhou para trás e avistou a porta pela qual tinha passado após derrubar o Cérbero.

- Não pode ser.

- Mas é claro que pode.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou o líder olhando em volta – Onde você está?

- Olá, Robin, líder dos Titãs – respondeu a voz – Onde estou? Estou aqui e ali, em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum, eu sou e não sou, mas onde estou exatamente é impossível responder.

- O que é você?

- Eu sou o nada, mas também sou o tudo. Todos tem um de mim, mas não são todos que usam com razão, alguns jamais me escutam, outras me escutam até demais. Ravena tem muitos de mim, um para cada sentimento. Então pode me chamar de Consciência.

- Você é uma consciência? – perguntou Robin

- Não, eu sou a Consciência – respondeu a voz – Sou a Consciência da Terra.

Robin se calou, não tinha tempo para perder ali. Precisava do Elixir, mas não via nada lá, nenhuma pira, nem cascata com um líquido fantástico, nem jarros, nem bacia, balde, banheira, rio, goteira e nem porta onde pudesse ir para procurar. Apenas aquela luz no centro do salão.

- Decepcionado? – perguntou Consciência – Veio aqui para pegar o Elixir e salvar aquela que você ama, mas, uma pergunta Robin, aquela que você ama é a que foi ferida pela Adaga dos Infernos ou é aquela que está cuidando da que foi ferida?

- Ravena, é ela que está ferida, é ela que eu amo – respondeu Robin, decidido – Vou salvá-la.

- Robin, você não está apenas com pena dela? – perguntou – Afinal, Estelar é muito mais bonita, está sempre alegre e se dá bem com todos, mas Ravena... ela é tão quieta, não se abre com ninguém, nunca se alegra, em vez de alegria ela espalha... melancolia.

- CALE A BOCA – Robin alterou-se – VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM DELA, VOCÊ NÃO A CONHEÇE.

- Não tenho direito? – perguntou a Consciência – Não a conheço? E você, Robin, a conhece?

- Sim, não totalmente, pois, ela é um mistério – ele respondeu enquanto um sorriso brotava nos seus lábios – Ela é incrível. Mesmo que as pessoas não gostem dela ela as ajuda, ela pode ser quieta, mas quando ela me olha é como se tivesse dito tudo e mais um pouco do que eu precisava ouvir, e ela se abre comigo sou a única pessoa que ela faz isso, e não é que ela não se alegre, ela tem sua própria maneira de fazer isso, quando fica trancada em seu quarto com uma pilha de livros, por exemplo.

- Ah, livros! – exclamou – Pelo que eu sei uma vez ela se apaixonou por um mago que estava preso num livro, isso mostra que ela é um tanto quanto fácil, não? Quer dizer, ela poderia muito bem se apaixonar por muito outros rapazes que fizessem uns elogios e umas carícias.

- Não, ela gostou dele porque estava ensinando-a alguns feitiços para deixar seus poderes mais fortes – respondeu Robin fechando o punho - Ela não é fácil, é mais difícil do que muitos garotos poderiam se quer imaginar.

- AH, gostei, você ficou com ciúmes dela quando ela ficava dias trancada no quarto com um livro, bom saber – Consciência falou em um tom de sarcasmo – Mas ela é tão fechada, parada seria a palavra. Você não enjoa de ficar com ela?

- Na verdade, não – respondeu o Titã – Ela me escuta e me acolhe quando preciso e eu faço o mesmo quando ela precisa, conversa comigo quando estamos juntos, claro, mais do que quando estamos com os outros Titãs, mas é por que ela é tímida.Não, eu não me canso de ficar com ela, porque só de estar com ela eu já me sinto completo.

- Mas, Robin, Estelar é... – começou mas Robin o interrompeu.

- Não me importa se Estelar é a pessoa mais perfeita do Universo porque eu gosto das imperfeições da Ravena, EU A AMO.

Consciência soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e Robin pareceu chocado, não estava entendendo.

- Você não percebeu, Robin? – perguntou a voz – Não me reconheceu?

Então uma pessoa apareceu na luz e o queixo de Robin caiu.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

- Onde você vai, Cyborg? – perguntou Estelar

- Vou, é... Eu tenho um encontro – respondeu totalmente vermelho.

- Eu não acredito em você – falou Mutano – Estamos em um momento crítico e você vai sair, aposto que é com a Abelha.

- Escuta, Mutano, até o Robin voltar com o Elixir não poderemos fazer nada – respondeu Cyborg – E eu já tinha marcado muito antes, não posso dar um bolo nela, é sim com a Abelha.

Estelar sorriu e Mutano abaixou a cabeça.

- Pode ir, Cyborg e divirta-se, nós cuidaremos da Ravena – disse Estelar.

- Obrigada Estelar, eu não volto muito tarde, prometo – respondeu saindo pela porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Tchau Estelar, Verdinho.

- Eu odeio quando ele me chama assim – resmungou Mutano indo até a televisão e ligando o vídeo-game.

Estelar deu uma última olhada em Ravena, ela continuava lá. Ás vezes resmungava algumas coisas sem sentido, mas estava bem, fora isso.

Estelar subiu até o telhado e ficou olhando para o mar e para Jump City. Adorava a cidade durante a noite, era brilhante e feliz. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no telhado.

- O que está fazendo sozinha aqui? – perguntou a outra pessoa

- Hum... X? – perguntou com as mão e os olhos brilhando já em posição de ataque.

- Hei, calma ruivinha, eu vim em missão de paz – respondeu e sentou-se no peitoril com as pernas balançando, Estelar o imitou – Então, onde está o seu príncipe encantado?

Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar intrigado.

- Robin – ele respondeu notando o olhar triste que ela ficou a citação desse nome.

- Ele foi até a Grécia, pegar Elixir dos Deuses para a Ravena – respondeu abraçando as pernas.

- Ah, eu fiquei sabendo da luta contra o Hades – respondeu X – Sabe, Estelar, pode não ser um momento oportuno, mas a vida é feita de escolha, eu escolhi contar pra você uma coisa que estou guardando que ninguém mais conhece.

- Eu, mas porque, eu? – perguntou confusa

- Por que foi a minha escolhe, contar pra você.

- Pode falar, então, se foi a sua escolha.

- Não, não aqui, nem agora – responde se levantando – Você poderia me encontrar no parque no centro da cidade, amanhã nesse horário?

- Claro, mas o que...

- Obrigada, até amanhã, então.

- Hei, espera...

Não deu tempo, ela já tinha ido. Ela ficou curiosa. Sempre tinha tido uma certa curiosidade pelo X, saber quem era ele já que não era o Robin. Ele tinha começado a vir até o telhado sempre que ela estava lá e eles sempre se recebiam assim, ela em posição de ataque e ele com a missão de paz.

X estava tão mudado, ele mesmo não acreditava no que aquela garota o tinha transformado. Ele, sem aquela máscara era um tremendo mulherengo, não parava com namorada só com uma por saída, mas quando começou a falar com ela tinha esquecido as outras mulheres, afinal, ele não era tão velho, tinha lá seus 16 anos.

Estelar sabia que Robin tinha sido seu primeiro grande amor passageiro. Aqueles que você pensa: "Vou me casar com ele", mas no fim das contas é apenas mais uma fantasia de adolescente.

Sorriu e sentou-se novamente, tinha a curiosidade sobre o dia seguinte crescendo em seu peito. Tinha uma impressão muito boa sobre o que o X iria lhe contar, sentia que ficaria muito feliz.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Agradecimentos:**

_NahRaven_

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar super desapontados comigo por demorar tanto para postar, mas, ah eu só posso pedir desculpas. **

**ME DESCULPEM.**


	4. Reencontros e Revelações

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES, CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**REENCONTROS E REVELAÇÕES**

-

-

-

-

-

- Olá, Robin – disse a pessoa que tinha acabado de aparecer a luz

- TERRA – perguntou Robin – Como eu não te reconheci? Porque você fez tantas perguntas? E porque está aqui?

- Desculpa todas aquelas perguntas, mas foi a tarefa a que fui resignada – respondeu – Bem, eu, tecnicamente, não estou viva, mas eu também não estou morta, então eu vim pra cá.

- Você está em uma espécie de coma?

- Ah, não... – respondeu – Os que estão em coma ficam na sala atrás da porta com a Caveira.

- Porque não me disse logo que era você?

- Robin, talvez você tenha interpretado errado, mas eu disse que era eu.

- Disse? Mas, eu...

_Flash Back_

_- Eu sou o nada, mas também sou o tudo. Todos tem um de mim, mas não são todos que usam com razão, alguns jamais me escutam, outros me escutam até demais. Ravena tem muitos de mim, um para cada sentimento. Então pode me chamar de Consciência._

_- Você é uma consciência? – perguntou Robin_

_- Não, eu sou a Consciência – respondeu a voz – **Sou a Consciência da Terra.**_

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Lembrou agora? – perguntou a loira

- Sim.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. Terra olhava para Robin e ele também a encarava, estava um tentando ler o pensamento do outro.

"Mutano estaria muito feliz se estivesse aqui" pensava o líder

- Como estão os outros? – perguntou Terra

- Ah, estão bem – respondeu – Mutano sente muito a sua falta, Terra.

- Eu também sinto saudades dele, mas eu não posso sair daqui, ainda não... chegou à hora.

- Slade que me falou sobre o Elixir – comentou – Ele me pediu, quer dizer, estou retribuindo o favor a ele por ter me falado da cura de Ravena, vou pegar um pouco de Elixir pra você.

Ela olhou pra ele e seus olhos brilharam, mas voltaram rapidamente para o aspecto opaco.

- Ele que pediu pra você pegar o Elixir?

- Foi – respondeu o moreno – Você vai poder voltar a viver, vai poder morar conosco novamente.

- Seria maravilhoso – Terra respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

- O que foi, Terra?

- Eu fui tão desprezível e vocês me querem de volta, eu não entendo – falou num tom tristonho

- Terra, nós sabemos que você não é má, Slade te ajudou a controlar os poderes, igual Malchior a Ravena – respondeu Robin – E foi você quem o derrotou.

- É, tem razão – falou e voltou a encará-lo – E agora que você falou, como ele conseguiu voltar?

- Ele serviu Trigon enquanto estava com uma subvida e conseguiu recuperar o corpo – falou se lembrando de quando o pai de Ravena assolou a Terra.

- Quem é Trigon? – perguntou

"Ela não sabe, se foi antes dele dominar o mundo" pensou

- É o pai de Ravena, um demônio – falou sentando-se – Ele dominou o mundo e fez com que Ravena perdesse os poderes, mas nós conseguimos derrotá-lo, ela, na verdade.

- Ela está muito mal? – perguntou Terra também se sentando

- Eu não sei e estou muito preocupado por causa disso. O comunicador não funciona aqui em baixo.

Terra sorriu e ficaram falando mais algumas coisas sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo exterior, até que ela se levantou.

- Vamos, Robin – falou Terra – Você acabou de passar no teste que me resignaram te impor.

- Qual teste? – perguntou confuso também se levantando – Não era aquele questionário?

- Também, mas você não está se sentindo cansado, afinal ficamos conversando por umas 10 horas.

- 10 HORAS? – perguntou desesperado – Só tenho mais 19:67 para salva-la.

- Na verdade apenas 15:37 – respondeu Terra – Você esqueceu de contar o fuso horário.

Robin ficou estático com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

"Maldição, esqueci o fuso horário e, só para ajudar, tenho que voltar todo o caminho" pensou Robin

- Venha, eu não vai sobrar tempo para você fazer nada – respondeu Terra e andou até se postar novamente no centro da luz – Venha até aqui, Robin.

Robin obedeceu e ficou de frente pra ela na luz. Ela ergueu a mão que estava brilhando uma luz amarela. Ia falando e tocando no corpo do garoto os locais referidos.

- Robin você passou por vários testes hoje – falava calma e serenamente – Um teste de razão – tocou-lhe a testa – Um teste de força – tocou-lhe o braço direito – E um teste de coração – tocou-lhe o peito – E nós pudemos ver que você veio até aqui com boas intenções, agora você pode pegar o Elixir dos Deuses.

Terminando de falar Robin começou a levitar e ir em direção do teto que vinha a luz e quase no topo a luz ficou muito forte e ele não viu mais nada.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Eram 9:00 da manhã na Torre Titã e Estelar tinha acabado de chegar na cozinha, viu Cyborg tirar o leite da geladeira e colocar na mesa.

- Bom dia, Estelar – falou um Cyborg muito sorridente

- Bom dia – respondeu – Vejo que o seu encontro foi muito gratificante, mas onde está o Mutano?

- Foi dar uma olhada na Ravena – respondeu o robô

Ao dizer isso Mutano entrou pela porta de metal e sentou-se ao lado de Estelar na mesa.

- Como ela está? – perguntou a ruiva

- Está como antes, apenas lá deitada e parada murmurando palavras sem nexo de vez em quando – respondeu o mutante

Todos caíram em um enorme silêncio, faltavam agora só mais umas horas, ao pôr-do-sol Ravena não resistiria.

- Robin, onde você está? – perguntou Estelar em um tom muito baixo que nenhum de seus amigos poderia ouvir.

E nenhum deles poderia imaginar que neste exato momento no Monte Olimpo o líder estaria acabando de passar no teste da Terra.

Todos olharam para a janela e vislumbraram o horizonte. A espera e a falta de notícias os estava deixando agoniados.

- Esperar muito me deixa cansado – resmungou Mutano colocando um grande pedaço de Tofu na boca.

- Mas é a única coisa que podemos fazer – filosofou Cyborg

Estelar permaneceu em silêncio e contemplou o mar mais um pouco e percebeu o sentimento que sentia por Robin murchar definitivamente, não o amava mais como tinha pensado. O sorriu com a franja lhe cobrindo os olhos com o lembrança que lhe veio à mente.

"- Ah, eu fiquei sabendo da luta contra o Hades – respondeu X – Sabe, Estelar, pode não ser um momento oportuno, mas a vida é feita de escolha, eu escolhi contar pra você uma coisa que estou guardando que ninguém mais conhece" pensou ela sorrindo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_NahRaven_

_Red X_

_Stephanie – Chan_

_Julianalain_

**Pessoal, agradeço muito por estarem tendo paciência quando demoro a atualizar minha fic por causa de alguns lapsos de criatividade, mas ai está mais um capítulo que espero que vocês aprovem, não sei se ficou muito bom, prometo que o próximo será bombástico.**

**ACHO, mas sem nenhuma certeza, que este é o PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**Obrigada por terem lido.**

**Até o próximo. Deixem reviews.**


	5. Ravena, Não Me Deixe!

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES, CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**RAVENA, NÃO ME DEIXE!**

-

-

-

-

-

A luz envolveu Robin enquanto ele entrava na abertura no teto. Não conseguiu ouvir nada, mas ouvia o som de água corrente e pássaros. Só sabia que não estava mais dentro da caverna. Percebeu que seus pés tinham alcançado o chão, ainda não conseguia ver nada, só via luz. A luz foi ameninando até que ele podia ver um lindo vale, cheio de árvores, animais, flores, montanhas no horizonte e um lago com uma cachoeira de águas douradas. O Elixir dos Deuses.

Andou até o lago e parou na margem, podia ver o próprio reflexo nas pequena ondas douradas ocasionadas do forte fluxo da cachoeira. Sorriu e se ajoelhou tirando a caixinha de madeira de dentro da mochila, da caixinha tirou os dois frascos de Dricíliu. Encheu-os e recolocou-os na caixa. Levantou-se e se preparou para voltar para o lugar por onde tinha chegado, mas um raio cortou o céu e caiu bem em frente de Robin. Ele arregalou os olhos e com o impacto foi jogado alguns metros para trás. O raio fez subir uma poeira do chão. No meio da poeira dava-se para ver uma enorme silhueta.

"Era o que eu precisava! Mais um desafio!" pensou o titã "Ravena, agüente firme".

- Ola, Jovem Titã – falou a silhueta – Fique feliz e satisfeito em saber que eu não sou um desafio pra você.

Robin se levantou e deu dois passou a frente, a poeira estava baixando e dava para ver o rosto daquele ser. Era uma pele branca e uma longa barba e cabeleira prateada. Quando a poeira assentou completamente podia-se ver o corpo másculo e forte coberto pela toga branca dos Deuses do Olimpo e a aljava de raios nas costas. Era Zeus.

- Não? Então o que quer de mim? – perguntou o líder.

- Vou levá-lo de volta para casa. Saiba que seus amigos estão muito angustiados com a falta de notícias suas – falou o Deus.

Robin sorriu de lado.

- E Ravena está bem, Robin. – continuou o Deus lendo os pensamentos do garoto prodígio.

Robin respirou aliviado. Ela podia estar bem, mas não estava curada.

- Certo, vejo que quer ir logo pra casa – falou Zeus – Muito bem, Robin, Líder dos Jovens Titãs, você passou nos testes do Monte Olimpo, provou que tem coração puro e cheio de amor, o seu teste não sou eu, como lhe falei, mas o tempo será seu pior inimigo agora.

Robin iria perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas não teve tempo. Tudo ficou escuro.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

- Droga, faltam 5 minutos para o pôr-do-sol – murmurou Cyborg ao lado de Ravena na maca – Cadê o Robin?

- Também estou preocupada, Cyborg – falou estelar da porta onde se encontrava encostada.

BAM!

- Vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou Mutano pulando de pé, estava até agora sentado no corredor.

- Sim, veio da sala de estar – falou Cyborg – Titãs, vamos!

Correram para a sala, mas ao chegarem lá não viram nada. Andaram um pouco e com cautela.

- Robin! – chamou Estelar que voava indo em direção ao líder caído no chão em frente ao sofá – Robin, acorda!

Os outros Titãs, ao ouvir Estelar pronunciar o nome do líder, correram até onde ela estava junto a Robin.

- O que ele tem? Está...morto? – perguntou Mutano

Cyborg colocou dois dedos no pescoço dele e sentiu os batimentos.

- Não, está vivo, mas está desacordado.

Ao terminar a frase Robin abriu os olhos por debaixo da máscara. Sentou-se de súbito, assustado.

- Cyborg? Mutano? Estelar? – perguntou – Voltei pra Torre?

- Voltou, cara – falou Cyborg – Conseguiu o Elixir? Você só tem 3 minutos.

Robin levantou-se rapidamente e correu até o quarto de Ravena. Os outros o seguiram. Ao chegar lá viram Slade ao lado da maca.

- Slade, saia de perto dela – alertou Robin.

- Calma, Robin – disse o mascarado, calmamente – Só vim pegar o Elixir.

Robin abriu a caixa que trazia em mãos e pegou um dos frascos e entregou a Slade.

- Robin, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Estelar – Entregando o Elixir para o inimigo?

- Foi um acordo, Estelar – disse o líder – Não se preocupe, ainda tem para salvar Ravena, aquele ali é para Terra.

Ao ouvir aquele nome Mutano sobressaltou-se.

- Você vai reviver Terra? – perguntou Mutano.

- É, pode-se dizer que vocês se verão de novo, Mutano – falou Slade – E, Robin, torça para que o Elixir faça efeito em 45 segundos, é o tempo que você tem. - saiu pela janela.

Robin arregalou os olhos e pegou o outro frasco de Dricíliu da caixinha, abriu-o rapidamente e segurando a cabeça de Ravena, colocou delicadamente o Elixir na boca dela. Os outros só podiam olhar e aguardar. Robin colocou o vidrinho de lado e segurou a mão direita de Ravena.

20 segundos.

Podiam ver o sol se pondo lentamente no horizonte. Era angustiante aquela expectativa.

10 segundos.

Os Titãs estavam perdendo as esperanças.

5 segundos.

- Ravena, por favor, não me deixe – sussurrou Robin – Ravena, não me deixe!

3 segundos.

Robin fez o inesperado por todos. Enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por debaixo de sua máscara ele a beijou. Um simples encostar de lábios.

1 segundo.

A essa altura Robin não conseguiu mais conter ar lágrimas. Estelar chorava com a cabeça encostada no peito de metal de Cyborg. Mutano mantinha a cabeça baixa.

O incessante bip bip do eletrocardiograma deu lugar a um ruído surdo de biiiiiiiiii.

- NÃO, RAVENA! – gritou Robin.

Cyborg se adiantou depois de um tempo e tirou dela o aparelho para respiração. Desligou também o eletrocardiograma.

- Robin, venha... – chamou Cyborg

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui com ela – dizia em meio a soluços.

- Tudo bem.

Cyborg, Estelar e Mutano saíram pela porta e deixaram Robin sozinho com sua dor. Mantinha a cabeça baixa para evitar olhar pra ela. Mas viu o quarto escuro da área hospitalar da Torre adquirir uma coloração dourada. Olhou intrigado.

Olhou pra cima e viu Ravena flutuando. Emanava um luz dourada de sua boca e de seus olhos abertos.

Cyborg, Estelar e Mutano apareceram na porta correndo pois notaram a radiação de luz vinda do quarto. Ficaram na porta observando, atônitos.

Robin não sabia o que fazer, apenas olhava Ravena, as lágrimas secas no rosto.

Aquela luz dourada que emanava da boca e olhos da gótica a envolveu completamente, inundou o quarto o corredor e toda a Torre. Quem visse a casa dos Titãs pelo lado de fora iria ver um enorme T super iluminado.

Quando a luz amenizou, Robin viu Ravena cair lentamente, iria bater no chão, então ele a pegou. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas a sua roupa mudara de cor, nas partes que era negras tinham se tornado brancas e as partes azuis, douradas.

- Ravena? – chamou Robin com carinho – Ravena, está me ouvindo?

- Robin? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos lentamente – É você?

- Ravena – ele chamou a abraçando mais forte – Sou eu, estou aqui com você.

Ela retribuiu o abraço. Os outros Titãs olhavam a cena aliviados e com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Você está bem, Ravena? – perguntou Estelar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, Estelar – respondeu enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Robin.

Ravena abraçou os amigos, estavam todos aliviados, principalmente Robin. Ela estava bem, isso era o que importava pra ele. Nada mais.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

- X? – chamou Estelar, no meio do parque – Você está ai?

- Oi, Estelar – disse um rapaz saindo do meio de alguns arbustos, era alto, olhos avelãs e cabelos castanhos arrepiados – Que bom que você veio!

- Quem é você? – perguntou a Titã, esse moço tinha a voz de X, mas era ele?

- Meu nome é Michael Madson – respondeu – Mais conhecido, por você e pelos Titãs, como X.

- X? É você mesmo? – perguntou intrigada.

- Sou – respondeu

- Então era isso que você queria me contar? – perguntou dando um passo à frente – Sua verdadeira identidade?

"Como ele é bonito" pensou Estelar sem conseguir evitar.

- Não – respondeu X – Quero te dizer uma coisa...

Ele também deu alguns passos para frente. Apenas um metro os separava.

- Diga – encorajou a ruiva.

- Estelar, bem, já tem algum tempo que eu não consigo, não consigo tirar você da cabeça, não para de pensar em você, Estelar – ele falou de cabeça baixa, não queria ver a hora em que ela disse-se: "Desculpe, eu amo Robin". – Eu gosto, gosto muito de você. Sabe, você me fez descobrir uma outra pessoa dentro de mim. Eu me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo, Estelar.

Ela ficou muda. Seu coração batia tanto que era capaz de ser mais alto que as batidas do Big Ben. Estava insegura, mas queria tanto retribuir aquele sentimento, queria amar X também.

"Espera, o que é isso?" pensou colocando a mão no peito, assustada "Eu... o amo, também".

Ela tomou uma decisão. Deu um passo a frente ficando junto a ele e colocou a sua mão no queixo de Michael levantando a cabeça dele, delicadamente. Ele olhou pra ela com aqueles lindos olhos avelãs, que ora eram castanhos, ora verdes.

- Eu te amo, também – ela falou num sussurro.

Mas ele entendeu e sorriu. Ela acariciou a bochecha dele e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, a mão dela escorregou da bochecha para a nuca do rapaz que outrora fora seu inimigo. Com um beijo selaram o sentimento. Um beijo doce e quente.

Antes eram inimigos, mas agora, eram namorados.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**FIM**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_NahRaven_

_Red X_

**Muito bem. Acabou. É isso. Fim. The End.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Não se preocupem. Vai ter um Epílogo, certo? Então vocês poderão saber o que aconteceu com Terra.**

**P.S: Olha, eu não sei como é o X de verdade e nem o nome dele, então eu inventei, certo?**

**Tchau. Obrigado por lerem.**


	6. Epílogo

**EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!**

**- Blá blá blá – FALA**

"**Blá blá blá" PENSAMENTO**

**_Blá Blá Blá _BILHETES, CONVERSAS POR MEIO DE APARELHOS**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-

-

-

-

-

**EPÍLOGO**

-

-

-

-

-

Slade já estava aos pés do corpo petrificado de Terra. Repassava os olhos mais e mais vezes pela placa.

- Terra – sussurrou ele – Eu não sei exatamente o porque de eu estar fazendo isso, mas sinto que devo algo a você, tomara que isso tire essa sensação de dívida de mim.

Pegou o frasco de Dricíliu e o abriu.

- Volte a viver – falou e jogou o conteúdo nela.

O líquido dourado de Robin coletou na cachoeira de Elixir se espalhou por seu corpo petrificado.

Slade virou as costas e se retirou. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

Uma luz dourada inundou a caverna emanada da estátua de Terra. Os olhos e boca da estátua de abriram e de lá começou a sair os jatos de luz, como com Ravena.

Então todos os pedaços da estátua explodiram.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

- Quem vai querer o último pedaço da pizza de peperoni? – perguntou Cyborg já fitando aquele pedaço com desejo.

- Nem vem, latão – falou Mutano e pegou a fatia enfiando na boca com uma mordida só.

- LATÃO O CARAMBA – gritou Cyborg – VERDINHO!!!

- ESSE LATÃO FOI POR CAUSA DO VERDINHO DE ONTEM - retrucou o mutante.

Assim que Mutano disse a última frase Robin e Ravena se entreolharam.

- O que aconteceu noite passada? – perguntaram em coro.

Eles ficaram quietos imediatamente, mas foi Estelar quem abriu o jogo.

- Cyborg saiu com a Abelha – falou divertida – Não é glorioso que eles estejam se entendendo finalmente?

- Certo, Robin, pode pagar – falou Ravena estendendo a mão – Você perdeu.

Robin suspirou e entregou 20 pratas para Ravena. Os outros olhavam sem entender.

- Vocês apostaram o que? – perguntou Mutano

- Com quem você iria decidir sair – falou Robin calmamente – Eu apostei na Jinx e Ravena na Abelha.

O queixo metálico de Cyborg caiu drasticamente. Mutano, rolando de rir, levantou-se e foi pegar mais refrigerante. Estelar também começou a rir.

- Você sempre ganha, já reparou? – o líder perguntou pra Ravena.

- Eu faço a escolha certa e você à errada – respondeu com um meio sorriso – Muito simples, na verdade.

Robin também sorriu de lado, ela estava certa, mesmo que detesta-se admitir.

DIM DOM

- Mutano – falou Cyborg – Vai atender.

- Por que eu? – perguntou o menino verde – Você se lembra que a porta é lá em baixo?

- Pois então – respondeu o robô – Você está mais perto da porta que dá acesso a porta lá em baixo – e começou a rir.

Mutano desceu bufando de raiva e ouviu a campainha soar mais uma vez.

- Já vai – falou para a porta fechada e a abriu, irritado – Oi.

- Oi, Mutano.

- Te-Terra – falou espantado.

"Ela... Ela está... VIVA!!!" pensou, o coração soltando fogos de artifício dentro de seu peito, estava muito feliz por vê-la.

- Há quanto tempo, né? – perguntou ela, já que, dessa vez, fora à vez dele se tornar estátua.

Ele, se recuperando do choque inicial, correu e a abraçou levantando-a a alguns centímetros do chão.

- É bom te ver de novo Terra – falou Mutano, ainda abraçando-a

- É bom te ver também – disse ofegante – Mas precisa me matar?

- Oh – disse soltando-a – Desculpa.

Ficaram parados na porta tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguiam. Fitavam cada ponto em volta deles, mas não conseguiam se olhar nos olhos, diretamente.

- Bem, hum, tem lugar pra ficar? – ele perguntou, corando.

- Não, na verdade – respondeu coçando a cabeça.

- Então, venha – disse ele a puxando pra dentro pela mão, sorrindo – Tenho certeza de que Robin vai te deixar ficar aqui.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se deixou levar olhando atônita para mão dele sobre a sua. Era tão boa a sensação que ele lhe proporcionava ao tocá-la e como sentiu saudades das piadas, dos sorrisos, dos olhares, mas agora, tinha, finalmente, voltado pra casa, para seus verdadeiros amigos.

Ao chegarem em frente à porta de metal que ligava a sala grande em que os Titãs se encontravam Terra puxou um pouco sua mão fazendo Mutano parar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado

- Estou com medo. E se eles ainda estiverem com raiva de mim?

- Não estão – respondeu

- Como você pode saber? – ela perguntou o encarando nos olhos, finalmente, e ele tinha uma expressão de "Dãh, será que é porque eu moro com eles?" – Certo, foi uma pergunta muito idiota.

- Sinceramente, foi, sim – falou com um sorriso – Vem.

E abriu a porta. Os Titãs já estavam devorando outra pizza quando viram os dois na porta. Eles se aproximaram.

- Oi gente – falou Terra, tímida.

- Oi Terra – falou Robin.

Um silêncio abateu a sala.

- Quer pizza? – perguntou Ravena casualmente.

Terra sorriu e o ambiente carismático voltou a circular na sala. Sentiu o que não sentia a, aparentemente, séculos, sentia-se em casa.

Agora sim as coisas poderiam ser consideradas calmas.

Mas, por quanto tempo?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
